Post meridiem
by Coala N
Summary: Encontros inesperados numa tarde de verão. • Juugo/Hinata, UA.


****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.****

* * *

><p>Encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore, sem se incomodar com a aspereza. Passando uma das grandes mãos pelas nodosas raízes à sua esquerda, percebeu que se tratava de uma anciã, tendo experimentado muito mais invernos longos e árduos do que ele, do alto de sua então breve existência. Era uma tarde de verão não muito distinta de tantas outras. O Sol ardia em meio à imensidão supostamente infinita do céu, fazendo com que encharcasse a camiseta apertada com suor. As mesmas gotas desciam por sua face, pingando sobre suas pernas e a grama logo abaixo destas. O vento quase não soprava, mas era forte o suficiente para derrubar uma ou duas folhas ainda imaturas e verdejantes da planta.<p>

O calor era demasiado, fazendo com que recorresse à caixinha de suco que trouxera de casa. Não estava mais gelada, mas dadas as condições, não se sentia no direito de reclamar. Pensou, no entanto, que uma chuvinha breve não seria nada ruim naquele momento, muito pelo contrário. Coisa rápida mesmo, cinco minutinhos, só para refrescar as pobres criaturas expostas às temperaturas absurdas daquele dia. Definitivamente, não havia como duvidar do infame aquecimento global.

Observando atentamente os pássaros que sobrevoavam a copa da árvore, foi ligeiro em perceber a aproximação de alguém com passos extremamente leves sobre a grama fofa. Quem quer que a pessoa fosse, havia hesitado em se aproximar, dado o ruído quase inaudível de sapatos pesando sobre a terra. Olhando de relance por cima do ombro, enxergou uma parte da aba de um grande chapéu de sol branco e uma mão feminina e pálida. Tinha as unhas pintadas de um tom lilás bem claro, quase translúcido. Provavelmente, a garota não esperava encontrar ninguém ali. Apesar de tudo, o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados tinha as costas bem largas, proporcionais ao tamanho de seu corpo, mas a árvore também não era exatamente _fina_. Era antiga e de tamanho avantajado, afinal. Não era à toa que proporcionava uma conveniente sombra salvadora.

– M-Me desculpe, eu não esperava encontrar alguém aqui – a garota tartamudeou. Fios de cabelo compridos, lisos e escuros caíram por seus ombros ao que, com um movimento melindroso, saiu um pouco de seu esconderijo e encarou o perfeito estranho. – Não foi minha intenção incomodar.

– Tudo bem, não incomodou – ele respondeu, posição e expressão ainda inalteradas.

Pensou que ela parecia uma boneca antiga, daquelas de porcelana, por causa das feições delicadas e das maçãs do rosto coradas. Realçavam perfeitamente a cor da tez dela, branca como a neve que ele só veria cair dentro de no mínimo cinco meses.

– Bem, eu venho para cá vez ou outra para relaxar e sempre fico debaixo dessa árvore – e aí ela se afastou um pouco mais do tronco para mostrar que tinha um livro apertado contra si. – Fico feliz em ver que mais alguém gosta dela.

Pensou em abrir a boca mais uma vez e dizer a ela que não se importava em ter companhia – não no sentido literal, pois a probabilidade de ficar em silêncio era bem maior do que a de efetivamente fazer contato –, mas a árvore nem era sua propriedade para permitir ou não a ida e vinda dos outros. Era um parque, afinal, e qualquer pessoa tinha o direito de ficar onde bem entendesse.

– Eu vou m-me sentar aqui do outro lado – e sorriu com os olhos, ainda que timidamente. A moça deixou o livro cair no chão, apanhando-o desajeitadamente logo depois. Ele conseguiu ler _"A Garota das Laranjas"¹_ na capa, assentindo discretamente com a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras dela.

A jovem de vestido branco-azulado imitou o gesto antes de desaparecer mais uma vez por trás da planta. Não perguntaram um ao outro seus nomes, já que esta também parecia mais interessada na história de título esquisito do que em interação.

Vez ou outra ouvia o barulho das páginas sendo viradas por entre o farfalhar da folhagem, sacudida com leveza pela brisa ocasional. Só virou para encará-la novamente quando um passarinho pousou perto de si, arrancando da menina visivelmente tímida alguns risinhos sinceros, cristalinos aos ouvidos como o piado do diminuto ser que tinha em mãos.

Por fim, decidiu que iria sentar-se sob a árvore vetusta com mais freqüência.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ –<strong> _"A Garota das Laranjas"_ é um livro lindo e curtinho que todo mundo devia ler, ok? Ok.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Sei lá. Não, _sério_, sei lá. Lá estava eu sorteando personagens aleatoriamente e saiu Juugo/Hinata. Como a idéia me veio rápido, nem me preocupei em sortear um tema também. No entanto, o plotbunny original não era em Universo Alternativo e a última linha seria algo do tipo _"Tinha vontade de protegê-la mais do que de matá-la"_. /pedrada/ Me avisem se tiver ficado OOC demais, sim?

Vou deixar os instintos assassinos pra outra fic que tô escrevendo. :B Uma das muitas que eu comecei e ainda não terminei, diga-se de passagem. Enfim, num fandom onde até _Shisui/Madara_ já me apareceu (!), eu não imaginava que não tivesse nenhuma desse casal. Bem, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, né?

**Reviews ou o Michel Teló te pega (em _inglês_, ainda por cima), e eu tenho certeza que você _não_ quer isso.**


End file.
